


ethralled

by princesandpirates



Category: compelled dual
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, They're all friends AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesandpirates/pseuds/princesandpirates
Summary: what if instead of compelled duel they were friends that would be neat i think
Relationships: leo valcyne/sorran shakrana, maybe others??? we will see, phi valcyne/fen tormaer/kalessa petris
Kudos: 11





	ethralled

**Leoril Valcyne >> PARTY RATS**

_Leomonade by Beyonce_

Who’s ready to get FUCKED tonight

_Phiwhora_

listen what you and sorran do on your own time is none of our business

_Leomonade by Beyonce_

Bruh

I heard about a party on 31st and Elmdale

_SorranFlyyan_

Were we invited?

_Lemonade by Beyonce_

I plead the fifth

_kalifornia gurls_

lmaoooooooo

yes ofc when am i not ready to get fucked

_Phiwhora_

:eyes:

_SorranFlyyan_

LiStEn WhAt YoU aNd KaLeSsA dO oN yOuR oWn TiMe Is NoNe Of OuR bUsInEsS

_Phiwhora_

oh shut up

fen u in?

_FenOutOfTen_

maybe

probably

_kalifornia gurls_

fen pwease

_FenOutOfTen_

definitely yes

_kalifornia gurls_

ooooo u wanna kiss me so bad

_FenOutOfTen_

this is cruel and unusual punishment for real

_kalifornia gurls_

u want a lil kissy bro? a lil kissy on the mouth?

_FenOutOfTen_

i’m SORRY i didn’t KNOW

when we met you looked SO HETEROSEXUAL

_kalifornia gurls_

that’s a hate crime actually

* * *

**Phirora Valcyne >> Kalessa Petris**

_phiphi_

Hey.

_poopoo_

hey

ugh i know

* * *

**Kalessa Petris >> Fenandrys Tormaer**

_kalkal_

hey.

hey dude.

i’m sorry

sorry u wanna SMOOCH!!!!

but no fr sorry for teasing u 

_fenfen_

ur good

ily

_kalkal_

love u too nerd

* * *

**Fenandrys Tormaer >> PARTY RATS**

_FenOutOfTen_

so who’s picking up who

_SorranFlyyan_

Kal and I have class tomorrow so i can drive probably

_FenOutOfTen_

kalessa are you really going to go to class hungover

_kalifornia gurls_

what like its hard

_Leomonade by Beyonce_

Its not going to class hungover if youre still drunk

_kalifornia girls_

i like the way u think

_SorranFlyyan_

fen/kal/phi who’s apartment are the 3 of you going to be at

_FenOutOfTen_

uhh phi’s probably??

_SorranFlyyan_

cool i’ll be there at 9:30

leo wanna pregame at my place :eyes:

_Leomonade by Beyonce_

:eyes:

_Phiwhora_

love wins

_Leomonade by Beyonce_

Phi i will actually kill you

* * *

**Kalessa Petris >> loving phi hours are 24-fucking-seven**

_poopoo_

phi do u have alc at ur place or should i bring some

_phiphi_

yeah i do

_fenfen_

ur pregaming. with school tomorrow.

_poopoo_

:shrug:

* * *

**Fenandrys Tormaer >> Sorran Shakrana**

_Fen_

Hey can you make sure Kal doesn’t go crazy tonight

_Sorran_

yeah ofc

* * *

**Zed Stonebloom >> Eleanora Ashthorne, Leoril Valcyne**

_Zed_

hey

had a lot of fun meeting u two last night

_Eleanora_

same here!!!!

**Leoril changed his display name to Leo**

_Leo_

Im gonna be real I dont remember much of it but i assume the feeling is mutual

**Author's Note:**

> i still can't write prose but y'all can come chat w me on twitter @zonkvervonks


End file.
